Facebook EXO Couple
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Facebook untuk EXO,.. Official pairing \/(- -)\/
1. Chapter 1 : Jong In dan Baek Hyun

Author : Kim Jae So  
Cast : All EXO Member  
Genre : Comedy,Humor  
Rating: 1996?  
Length : 2 abad ?

Mianhae kalau bahasa nya kurang sopan nde,. :D

**JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo**

Kyungie chagi :D

**KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** **and 120 People like this 5 Comment**

**KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO**nde chagi?:)

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**cooo cweettt ihhh ^o^

**JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** **KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** kekekeke aku mencintaimu hyung :* . **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan **ahahaha kau iri hyung :P  
**  
Sehun PenyukaKianSantang** eitssss **JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** gombal sekali kau hyung. **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**hyungie baby :)

**JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo **hush hush hush **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**pergi kauuu,jangan gombal di facebook orang!

.

.

.

.

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana**

Hayoloch Hayoloch nanti malam ada Raden Kian Santang,..! Nonton yaa  
**  
Sehun PenyukaKianSantang and 500 People Like This 7 Comment**

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**Siiipp hyung :D nanti nonton bareng yaa..

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** wokkeee saeng :D nanti kita rampas cemilan **ChanYeol SukaBanget** **PrabuSiliwangi **!

**ChanYeol SukaBanget PrabuSiliwangi**weitsss akan ku sembunyikan terlebih dahulu

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang** ayoo **BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** kita serang **ChanYeol SukaBanget PrabuSiliwangi**,. !

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** ayoooo **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang** kita serbu **ChanYeol** **SukaBanget PrabuSiliwangi **

**ChanYeol SukaBanget PrabuSiliwangi** yaaa **BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** dan **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**kaliann tegaaa padaku T.T

**Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang **yahhh aku juga gabung yaaa

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

^O^

kekeke yang suka RCL

itu knapa pake Kian Santang?karena author demen banget nonton itu :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Luhan dan Yi Xing

_**Author : Kim Jae So **_

_**Cast : All Member EXO**_

_**Genre : Comedy,Humor**_

_**Rating : 1996?**_

_**Length : 2 abad ?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**

Habis nonton bioskop bareng **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang and 300 People Like This 10 Comment**

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** wahh asyik nya Lu :) nonton apa **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**?

**JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** wahh gua kagak di ajak nich! Pelit emang **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang **gak ada duit gua hyung **JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** , nanti kita nonton lagi ya hyung **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan** :* ,** BaekHyun PenhyukaCakraBuana** hyung emang nya blum pernah jalan sama **ChanYeol PenyukaPrabuSiliwangi**?

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan** iya dong sangat asyik :D **BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** , **JongIn** **HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** iri kau :P , **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**nde sehunnie ,

**Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang **wahhhh rame banget nih :D #datang bawa naga#

**ChanYeol PenyukaPrabuSiliwangi** eitsss **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**jangan salah,kita selalu jalan kok! di ranjang :P

**Kris SukaSama RaraSantang** kayak nya ada yang manggil aku deh #Lirik **Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang**

** KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** nonton apa hyung?Ikan Beranak? LOL  
**  
Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang** Lah?bukan nya Luhan hyung emang ikan?kenapa ingin lihat diri sendiri? :P **KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO**

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan Yaa kalian** !** KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO **dan** Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang**aku bukan ikan tahuuu!

.

.

.

.

.

**Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang**

wuidih **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**lagi marahh nich :P

**KyugSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** **and 5076 People Like This 5 Comment**

**KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** hati-hati hyung! nanti **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**ngamuk lalu nerbangin kita ke langit :P

**Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang**hahahaha tenang aja! tinggal naik unicorn terbang nya hyung,kita bakal ke bumi lagi :D

**Suho NgeFans GagakLumayung**aigooo chagia , aku menunggu mu ternyata kau facebookan! #pout

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan Suho Ngefans GagakLumayung **! buat **Lay CintaBanget** **NyiSubangLarang**tidak bisa berjalan! #evil smile

**Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang **ANDWAEEEEEEEE

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END ?

.

.

.

Mian kalau garingg

.

.

_**Balasan Ripiu**_

_**MyJongie** **: Anti tidak tahu kian santang?,. nonton aja di MNCTV jam 9 sampe jam 10 malam :D,. itu Raden Kian Santang,yang jadi Alwi Assegaf,kalau senyum mirip BaekHyun :D..**_

_**Cho Devi : heheehehe \/(-_-)\/ ,.. tapi bagus kann? bagus kan?iyakan?pasti iyaa#maksa amat sih#..  
**_

_**Zetta Ichi Kyu : gomawoo nde ripiu nya,.. hehehe ini udh lanjut kok ,.. ripiu lagi nde,..  
**_

_**NicKhyun : nde,. ini lanjutan nya,. gomawo udh ripiu nde,.. :D  
**_

_**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : ini udah lanjut eonnie O_O ,... kekekeke~ ,.. habis nya yg ada di pikirkan aku itu ikan louhan,.. jdi nya begitu ,. gomawo ripiu nya nde eonnie,..  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 : XiuMin,Kris,dan ChanYeol

_**Author : Kim Jae So**_  
_**  
Cast : All Member EXO**_

_**Genre : Comedy,Humor**_

_**Rating : 1996?**_

_**Length : 2 abad ?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**XiuMin XiMontok**

aku tadi di beliin tas baru sama** Chen HanyaSeme**! gomawoo :*

**Chen HanyaSeme** **and 19874 People Like This 5 Comment **

**Kris SukaSama RaraSantang** wahh nanti aku juga mau beliin **Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang**biar dapat kiss :*

**Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang**kyaaaaaa gomawo gege :* :* :*

**JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** gua nikahin lu berdua ,.. ! pacaran di facebook orang,dasarrrr ,  
**  
**  
**XiuMin XiMontok**ck,..! pacaran muluuuu!

**Kris SukaSama RaraSantang Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang** selebih nya di kamar ya chagi :* , **JongIn HanyaMencintai KyungSoo** silahkan tukang iri :P , **XiuMin XiMontok**kau juga hyung :P

.

.

.

.

**Kris SukaSama RaraSantang **

**Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang**chagi :*

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang and 1782 People Like This 7 Coment **  
**  
**  
**Zitao JugaSuka KianSantang**gege ^/^ aku malu ge

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang **knpa malu ge?gak pake baju ya ge? #wajah pervert

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan** , **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**! i hate you !

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang** , **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**aku bercanda hyung ,

**Kris SukaSama RaraSantang** , **XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan** hajarr saja hyung ! **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**dasar pevert namja!

**Lay CintaBanget NyiSubangLarang**wouww! magnae kita sedang galauu! #ketawa unicorn

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**KALIAN SEMUA TEGAAAAA!

.

.

.

.

.

**ChanYeol PenyukaPrabuSiliwangi**

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana** aku puas sekali tadi malam hyung :D  
**  
Sehun PenyukaKianSantang and 8799 People Like This 5 Coment **  
**  
**  
**KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO**wouww! ketahuann! aku kasih tahu manager hyung nih!

**Sehun PenyukaKianSantang**berapa ronde hyung?#senyum pervert

**BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana**badan ku sakit semua Yeollie / , gara-gara kau ini!

**ChanYeol PenyukaPrabuSiliwangi **, **KyungSoo SiManis JembatanEXO** pengaduu :( , **Sehun PenyukaKianSantang** 10 ronde #bangga , **BaekHyun PenyukaCakraBuana**mianhae chagi :) nanti kalau main ddakbam lagi aku akan mengalah untuk mu :)

**XiLuhan XiIkanLouhan**eh ddakbam toh?#udah mikir yang gak-gak

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Salam Malas dari author #plak

.

.

.

_**Balasan Ripiu ChapTer **_

_**EXOLunatics : waduch,. ade u gak gahul amet sehh,.. #plak#,.. Kian Santang itu satu-satu nya sinet indonesia yg aku tonton,.. kalau bkan Kian Santang, ga mau.  
**_

_**Zetta Ichi Kyu : #tos#,.. kekekeke~,. Kasian BangLay nya kalau g bisa jalan,.. kekeke~  
**_

_**Nurulxangcelalu CintaKris : ini udah lanjut chingu-ah ^o^,..  
**_

_**Dinodeer : Nama rekayasa aja chingu -_-' ,. jangan di ambil jantung #plak#  
**_

_**Tania3424 : Hahahaha makasih udh dibilang kerendd #woyy!nama FB nya doang,bukan critanya#,.. kekeke~,.**_

_**Choi Min Hyun : Hahahaha ini itu special,.. 2 dulu,trus 2 ,. lalu 3 ,. lalu?R-A-H-A-S-I-A,.. kekeke~.. gomawo nde udh ripiu,.  
**_


End file.
